Die neue Familie
Die neue Familie 'von shortstories.pfefferkoerner Der Schulgong ertönt. Es ist Schulschluss. Eilig packen die Schüler zusammen. „Haaalt! Hausaufgabe!“, ruft Herr Schulze. „Och neee“, nörgelt die Klasse. „Ach, wisst ihr was. Es ist Wochenende!“, gibt Herr Schulze nach und verzichtet auf die Hausaufgaben. „Schönes Wochenende Herr Schulze!“, sagen einige, als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen. „Es kommt nicht so oft vor, dass Herr Schulze keine Hausaufgaben aufgibt, also kann man auch mal nett sein“, denken sich vermutlich viele. Levin und Nele verlassen ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer und warten draußen auf Tayo, der noch eben die Tafel wischen muss. „Gehst du heute schon einkaufen oder erst morgen?“, fragt Levin, als Tayo zu ihnen stößt. Eine Woche ist es nun her, dass sich die Pfefferkörner zerstritten haben. Nach ihrer Versöhnung wenige Tage später, haben sie sich entschlossen an diesem Wochenende im HQ übernachten. Von Samstag auf Sonntag soll diese Übernachtungsparty stattfinden, mit allem was dazugehört. Femi und Tayo sollen sich um allerlei Snacks kümmern, Nele und Levin werden das HQ herrichten und Kira soll die Getränke übernehmen. „Ich geh heute Nachmittag mit Femi“, antwortet Tayo, „willst du was bestimmtes?“ Levin lacht. „Das Übliche. Du kennst mich doch“, sagt er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Ist es okay, dass ich die Sachen dann gleich ins HQ bringe?“, fragt Tayo. „Klar, kein Problem“, antwortet Nele. Die drei Freunde laufen noch ein Stück zusammen nach Hause, doch dann trennen sich ihre Wege. Femi ist gerade damit beschäftigt ein Bild zu malen, als Tayo nach Hause kommt. „Femi, wir müssen dann noch einkaufen gehen“, erinnert Tayo seinen Bruder. „Erstmal gibt es Mittagessen“, schaltet sich Andrea ein und stellt drei Teller auf den Küchentisch. Femi unterbricht die Arbeit an seinem Kunstwerk und holt stattdessen Besteck aus der Schublade. „Martin noch gar nicht da?“, fragt Tayo verwundert. „Der hat doch heute noch Sitzung“, antwortet Andrea, die Pflegemutter der beiden Brüder. „Ah ja! Voll vergessen!“, gibt Tayo zu. Andrea füllt jeden der drei Teller mit Spagetti. „Lecker!“, sagt Femi hungrig. Tayo und Femi setzen sich und essen genussvoll ihre Spagetti. Ein paar Minuten nach dem Essen wollen sie aber schon wieder los. „Femi, jetzt komm!“, ruft Tayo seinen kleinen Bruder. „Bin doch schon da“, antwortet Femi. Sie ziehen sich ihre Schuhe an, verabschieden sich von Andrea und wollen gerade in die Stadt, als ein Auto auf den Hof fährt. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir was übrig gelassen“, sagt Martin humorvoll, als er aussteigt. „Tayo hat alles weggegessen!“, antwortet Femi. „Ey, das stimmt doch gar nicht“, lacht Tayo und hebt seinen Bruder liebevoll für einen Moment hoch. „Okay, ich merk' schon: Für mich bleibt natürlich nichts übrig“, schmunzelt Martin. Er merkt natürlich, dass Femi und Tayo nur Spaß machen. Er verabschiedet sich von den beiden und geht hinein zu seiner Freundin Andrea. Tayo und Femi hingegen machen sich endlich auf den Weg in die Stadt um Snacks für die Übernachtungsparty am nächsten Abend zu kaufen. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen Tayo und Femi den Platz, an den auch der Supermarkt, zu dem sie wollen, angrenzt. Die beiden Pfefferkörner laufen geradewegs auf das Geschäft zu und beobachten einen Schwarzen Jungen, der mit einer prallgefüllten Einkaufstüte den Laden verlässt. Gerade als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm sind, reißt die Tüte des Schwarzen Jungen. Hilfsbereit eilen die beiden Pfefferkörner herbei. „Femi, geh schnell rein und bitte die Verkäufer nach einer neuen Tüte. Am besten gleich zwei!“, sagt Tayo zu seinem kleinen Bruder und hilft dem Jungen beim Einsammeln der Einkäufe. Femi kommt mit zwei neuen Tüten angerannt und hält sie Tayo hin, sodass er die am Boden liegenden Waren einpacken kann. Der Junge bedankt sich und erst jetzt sieht Tayo ihm wirklich ins Gesicht. „Kio!“, ruft Tayo überrascht. Der Schwarze Junge reißt seine Augen auf, sieht Tayo verblüfft an und sagt schlussendlich: „Tayo“. „Kio! Mann, wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen!“, sagt Tayo voller Freude. Er erinnert sich noch gut an ihn. Tayo und Femi lernten Kio auf dem Schlauchboot kennen, als sie aus Nigeria flüchteten. Mehrere Wochen waren sie mit ihm und vielen weiteren Flüchtlingen an Bord. Jeden Tag unterhielten sie sich miteinander und haben sich in dieser Zeit echt gut angefreundet. Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem das Boot kenterte. Tayo kämpfte um sein Überleben und versuchte vergebens Femi in den Fluten zu finden. Erst Tage später fand er Femi im Flüchtlingsheim wieder, doch sein Bruder hat nicht mehr gesprochen. Erst einige Monate später, bei Andrea und Martin, platzte der Knoten. Kio allerdings blieb seit dem Bootsunglück verschwunden. Bis heute! „Tayo“, sagt Kio ein weiteres Mal überrascht. „Wie geht’s dir? Wo wohnst du jetzt? Im Flüchtlingsheim? Oder hast du, wie wir, eine Pflegefamilie?“, überschüttet Tayo seinen Freund mit Fragen. „Pflegefamilie“, antwortet Kio. „Cool, können wir dich mal besuchen kommen?“, fragt Tayo. „Nein. Und ich muss jetzt auch los. Tschüss ihr beiden“, sagt Kio, hebt seine Einkaufstüten auf und geht. Verdattert sehen Tayo und Femi ihm hinterher. „Unglaublich. Nach so langer Zeit treffen wir uns wieder und ihm ist es egal. Es war so als hätte er uns vergessen“, sagt Tayo fassungslos zu seinem Bruder, als sie den Supermarkt betreten. Femi schweigt. Statt über die komische Begegnung nachzudenken, konzentriert er sich anscheinend doch lieber auf den Einkauf. Er läuft in die Süßwarenabteilung, nimmt zwei Gummibärchen-Packungen aus einem Regal und wirft sie in den Einkaufskorb, den Tayo hält. „Was brauchen wir noch?“, fragt Femi und reißt dadurch Tayo aus seinen Gedanken. „Äh, Chips und Erdnussflips“, sagt er. Sie gehen den Gang etwas weiter und Tayo greift eine Packung Erdnussflips aus dem Regal. Er kennt Levin ziemlich gut, deswegen weiß er natürlich auch, dass er diese Dinger liebt. Femi kommt mit einigen Tüten Chips angelaufen und legt sie ebenfalls in den Einkaufskorb. Sie sehen sich noch etwas um, nehmen noch die ein oder andere Leckerei mit und gehen anschließend zur Kasse. Nach dem Bezahlen verlassen die Brüder das Geschäft wieder und Tayo geht zu der Stelle, wo Kio die Einkaufstüte gerissen war. Irgendwie war Kio komisch. Er wollte noch nicht einmal, dass sie ihn besuchen kommen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. „Bringen wir die Einkäufe ins HQ“, sagt Tayo schließlich. Tayo und Femi biegen in den Brooktorkai ein; die Straße, in der sich das HQ befindet. Während des gesamten Weges haben die beiden Brüder nicht gesprochen. Viel mehr haben sie über die Begegnung mit Kio nachgedacht. „Das war nicht der Kio, den ich kenne“, sagt Tayo, als sie an dem Speicherhaus ankommen. „Ich auch nicht“, sagt Femi nun. Die beiden betreten das HQ und treffen auf Levin. Er ist gerade dabei das Hauptquartier für die Übernachtungsparty herzurichten. Im Moment sitzt er am PC und programmiert die Musikanlage. „Ah, ihr habt die Snacks“, sagt Levin, als er Tayo und Femi bemerkt und zeigt ihnen, wo sie die Süßigkeiten ablegen können. Tayo legt die Einkäufe ab und stellt sich neben Levin an den PC. „Als wir eben in der Stadt waren, hatten wir eine komische Begegnung“, beginnt Tayo zu erzählen. „Echt? Mit wem denn?“, fragt Levin. Tayo fährt fort: „Als wir vor ein paar Jahren mit dem Schlauchboot nach Europa gekommen sind, da haben wir an Bord einen Jungen kennengelernt. Er heißt Kio und ist in etwa so alt wie ich. Nachdem das Boot dann gekentert ist, haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Und heute haben wir ihn vor dem Supermarkt getroffen. Aber er hat sich total komisch verhalten. Hat uns nur gesagt, dass er in einer Pflegefamilie wohnt, aber nicht in welcher und nicht wo. Und er hat sich gar nicht gefreut uns wiederzusehen. Es war als würde er uns schnell loswerden wollen.“ „Okay, das klingt echt komisch. Willst du nach ihm suchen?“, fragt Levin. Tayo nickt und sagt aber gleich, dass sie keine Ahnung haben wo sie suchen sollen, denn Hamburg ist groß. „Weißt du seinen Nachnamen?“, fragt Levin. Tayo schüttelt mit dem Kopf, ebenso wie Femi. Levin lässt sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen. Wie sollen sie ihn nur finden? Sie haben noch nicht einmal den Nachnamen. Nele betritt das HQ. „Was sitzt ihr denn so planlos da?“, fragt sie, als sie die Jungs entdeckt. Tayo berichtet seiner Freundin von der komischen Begegnung mit Kio. Nele denkt einen Moment nach, doch dann hat sie eine geniale Idee. „Er muss doch irgendwo zur Schule gehen“, sagt sie. „Genau!“, ruft Levin, „ich poste was auf Schüler.netz“. Levin tippt die URL der Website in die Adresszeile des Browsers ein und beginnt sogleich einen neuen Beitrag zu posten: »Wer kennt einen ausländischen Flüchtlingsjungen namens Kio? Er ist 13 oder 14 Jahre alt,« ''Tayo übernimmt von Levin die Tastatur '' »hat braune, lockige Haare, ist ca. 155 cm groß und eine dunkelbraune Hautfarbe« „Ich hoffe wirklich, jemand meldet sich“, sagt Tayo als er ENTER drückt. „Und wenn ihr sowieso schon mal hier seid, könnt ihr uns ja helfen“, lacht Nele und wirft Tayo ein Kissen zu. Die vier Pfefferkörner richten weiter das HQ für die geplante Übernachtungsparty her. Sie räumen die Matratzen her und schmücken das HQ mit Lichterketten und einer kleinen Discokugel. Dank der Hilfe von Tayo und Femi sind Levin und Nele schon nach einer Stunde fertig, zumindest für diesen Tag. „Hat schon jemand geantwortet?“, fragt Levin Tayo. Wortlos geht Tayo zum PC, um nachzuschauen. „Nein, noch nichts“, antwortet er etwas besorgt. „Er sagte doch, dass er in einer Pflegefamilie wohnt…“, sagt Nele und bevor sie den Satz beenden kann, fällt Levin ihr ins Wort. „…dann steht er doch quasi in der Obhut des Jugendamtes!“, ruft er. „Levin, du bist genial!“, ruft Tayo. Er fragt sich, wieso er da nicht von selbst drauf gekommen ist. „Das wollte ich eigentlich sagen“, lacht Nele. Immerhin hat sie ihren Bruder überhaupt erstmal auf die Idee gebracht. „Kommt, wir fahren zum Jugendamt“, sagt Levin zu Tayo und Femi. Sofort schnappen die beiden sich ihre Jacken und gehen Levin hinterher, der bereits in der Tür steht. „Ich bleib hier!“, ruft Nele ihnen hinter. Tayo bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihr um. „Wieso?“ „Ich hab noch was zu tun. Außerdem schau ich, ob vielleicht doch noch jemand auf den Post antwortet. Viel Glück!“, sagt Nele und so verlassen Tayo, Femi und Levin ohne sie das HQ. Sie schwingen sich auf ihre Fahrräder und fahren in Richtung Jugendamt. „Erstaunlich, dass ich hier mal freiwillig reingehe“, sagt Tayo, als Levin, Femi und er das Jugendamt betreten. In der Eingangshalle treffen sie auf Frau Hofer. Frau Hofer ist die Jugendamt-Mitarbeiterin, die für Tayo und Femi zuständig ist. „Tayo, Femi. Wie kann ich euch helfen? Stimmt etwas nicht? Kommt am besten gleich mit in mein Büro“, sagt sie und dreht sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, um. Die drei Pfefferkörner folgen ihr. „Hallo, ich bin Frau Hofer. Und wer bist du?“, fragt die Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes und streckt Levin ihre Hand hin. Levin schüttelt ihr freundlich die Hand und sagt: „Ich bin Levin. Ein Freund von Tayo und Femi.“ Erst jetzt setzt sich Frau Hofer an ihren Schreibtisch und fragt: „Was kann ich für euch tun? Gibt es Probleme mit euren Pflegeeltern?“ Tayo schüttelt den Kopf und beginnt sein Anliegen vorzutragen: „Nein, uns geht’s gut. Wir suchen nur jemanden. Wir haben heute in der Stadt einen anderen Flüchtlingsjungen wiedergesehen, mit dem wir auf dem Schlauchboot damals hierhergekommen sind. Er heißt Kio. Wir würden ihn gerne besuchen. Könnten Sie uns helfen und uns sagen in welchem Heim er denn wohnt oder ob er eine Pflegefamilie hat?“ Eigentlich weiß Tayo ja bereits, dass Kio in einer Pflegefamilie wohnt, aber er möchte lieber nichts von Kios merkwürdigem Verhalten erzählen. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch leider keine Adressen rausgeben“, sagt Frau Hofer und zerstört damit die Hoffnungen der drei Jungen. Gerade will Levin anfangen zu argumentieren, da fängt Femi neben ihm an zu weinen. Frau Hofer versucht sofort ihn zu beruhigen und gibt ihm ein Taschentuch, damit er sich die Tränen abwischen kann. Femi nimmt es entgegen und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Frau Hofer ist mittlerweile um ihren Schreibtisch herum gekommen, kniet nun vor Femi und hält ihn an den Armen. Femis Augen sind immer noch feucht und er sieht total unglücklich aus. „An dem Tag, an dem das Schlauchboot sank, ''schluckt da hat Kio mir das Leben gerettet“, schluchzt Femi. Tayo und Levin sehen Femi überrascht und geschockt an. Das hat Femi noch nie erzählt! Nicht einmal seinem Bruder! „Verstehe“, sagt Frau Hofer nachdenklich, „und du willst dich jetzt bei ihm bedanken.“ Femi nickt. „Okay, ausnahmsweise“, sagt Frau Hofer, geht zurück an den Schreibtisch und tippt Kios Namen in die Datenbank ein. „Wie alt?“, fragt sie. „Ich glaube 13“, antwortet Tayo. „Nachname?“ „Weiß ich leider nicht.“ Sie haben Glück und trotz den wenigen Informationen, bekommen sie Ergebnisse. „Ich habe hier zwei Jungen, die Kio heißen, in der Datenbank. Einer ist 12 und im Jugendheim. Der andere ist 13 und wohnt in einer Pflegefamilie“, sagt sie und schreibt die beiden Adressen auf einen Zettel. „Aber nur damit das klar ist: Das war eine einmalige Ausnahme!“, sagt sie und schiebt Tayo den Zettel rüber. „Vielen, vielen Dank!“, sagt Tayo. Die drei Pfefferkörner verabschieden sich von Frau Hofer und verlassen das Jugendamt. „Ok, es muss die zweite Adresse sein. Das Alter passt und außerdem hat Kio uns gesagt, dass er in einer Pflegefamilie wohnt“, meint Tayo und zeigt Levin den Zettel. „Das ist nicht weit von hier. Wollen wir direkt hinfahren?“, fragt Levin. Tayo und Femi nicken. Levin läuft zu dem Fahrradständer, an dem sie ihre Fahrräder abgeschlossen haben. Femi will ebenfalls zu seinem Fahrrad, doch Tayo hält ihn fest. „Stimmte das, was du gerade erzählt hast?“, fragt Tayo und blickt seinem Bruder in die Augen. Femi nickt. „Mein Gott“, sagt Tayo, „wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?“ Femi zuckt mit den Schultern. Natürlich wollte Tayo schon immer wissen, wie Femi das Bootsunglück überleben konnte, aber sein Bruder hat einfach nicht gesprochen und aufschreiben wollte er es ihm auch nicht. Irgendwann hat Tayo dann auch aufgehört zu fragen. Er war einfach nur froh, dass Femi es geschafft hat. Und als Femi dann endlich wieder gesprochen hat, hat Tayo ihn nie gefragt. „Kommt ihr dann mal?“, fragt Levin, der bereits auf seinem Fahrrad sitzt. Tayo und Femi schwingen sich auf ihre Räder und dann fahren sie zu der Adresse, an der sie Kios Pflegefamilie vermuten. Wenige Minuten später biegen die drei in die Straße ein, in der Kios Pflegefamilie vermutlich wohnt. Langsam fahren sie die Straße entlang und suchen nach der richtigen Hausnummer. „Da! Hausnummer 13!“, ruft Levin, als er das kleine Backsteinhaus am Ende der Straße entdeckt. Levin, Tayo und Femi halten mit ihren Fahrrädern vor dem Haus und hören laute Schreie aus diesem. „Die streiten sich“, sagt Tayo. „Und wie…“, fügt Levin hinzu. Die drei Pfefferkörner entscheiden sich erstmal abzuwarten bevor sie klingeln. Sie lehnen ihre Fahrräder an einen Baum und lauschen aus einiger Entfernung. Weiterhin ist der lautstarke Streit zu hören. „Mann, was geht da nur ab?“, fragt sich Levin selbst, aber laut. „Keine Ahnung“, antwortet Tayo. Plötzlich hört man eine Tür laut zufallen. „Da!“, sagt Femi und zeigt auf den Jungen, der wutentbrannt aus dem Haus stürmt. „Das ist Kio!“, teilt Tayo Levin mit, „Los hinterher!“ Tayo, Femi und Levin folgen Kio einen Waldweg entlang. Erst geht Kio ein paar Meter, dann fängt er an zu joggen. „Shit, hat er uns bemerkt?“, fragt Levin sofort. „Nein, ich glaube nicht“, antwortet Tayo und beginnt ebenfalls zu joggen. Nach einigen Metern wird Kio dann wieder langsamer und auch die Pfefferkörner drosseln ihr Tempo wieder. „Was macht er?“, fragt Levin, als Kio plötzlich stehen bleibt und hinter einem Baum verschwindet. Vorsichtig geht Tayo hinterher. Kio lehnt an der dicken Eiche und starrt auf den Boden. „Hey“, sagt Tayo und Kio sieht überrascht auf. Er sieht Tayo, Femi und einen blonden Jungen, den er nicht kennt. „Was macht ihr hier?! Verschwindet!“, ruft Kio aggressiv, aber irgendwie klingt seine Stimme mehr verloren als wütend. „Mann, Kio! Was ist bloß los mit dir? Ich merke doch, dass was nicht stimmt“, sagt Tayo ein wenig aufgebracht. Er ist besorgt. „Ach Quatsch! Alles okay!“, antwortet Kio. „Sicher?“, fragt Levin nach. „Ja! Und jetzt geht. Bitte!“, fleht Kio schon fast. „Ich werde nicht gehen, bis du mir gesagt hast, was los ist!“, stellt Tayo klar. „Wir wollen dir doch nichts Böses“, versucht Levin Kio zu beschwichtigen. „Haut ab!“, fordert Kio und schubst Levin weg. Dabei rutscht ihm aber der rechte Ärmel seines Langarmshirts hoch und ein großer Bluterguss kommt zum Vorschein. Kio bemerkt es und zieht schnell den Ärmel wieder runter. „Woher hast du den blauen Fleck?“, fragt Tayo. Ihm ist der natürlich nicht entgangen. Kio schweigt und hält seine Hand über den Bluterguss, auch wenn der eh wieder vom Ärmel verdeckt wird. „Hast du Ärger? Mit deinen Pflegeeltern? Oder in der Schule?“, fragt Levin. Kio schweigt beharrlich. „Kio, wir sind deine Freunde! Du kannst mit uns reden!“, versucht Tayo ihn zu überreden, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken und packt ihn leicht am linken Oberarm, um ihm das Gefühl der Sicherheit zu übermitteln. Doch Kio zuckt zusammen. „Zeig mal her“, sagt Levin und beginnt sanft Kios rechten Ärmel hochzukrempeln, während Tayo sich den linken Ärmel vornimmt. Kio wehrt sich nicht. Er lässt es einfach geschehen. Am rechten Arm kommen keine weiteren Hämatome zum Vorschein, aber dafür am Linken. An Kios linken Oberarm entdeckt Tayo einen weiteren Bluterguss, der allerdings lila verfärbt ist. „Oh mein Gott!“, spricht Tayo das aus, was alle anderen denken. „Kio, wer hat dir das angetan?“, fragt Tayo ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Das ist beim Basketball passiert“, erzählt Kio, aber Tayo glaubt ihm nicht, auch wenn Kio mal erzählt hatte, dass er gerne Basketball spielt. So sieht für ihn keine Sportverletzung aus. Tayo und auch Levin und Femi sehen ihn skeptisch an. „Kio… jetzt sag schon“, versucht Levin ihn dazu zu bringen, endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Das war doch ein Schlag! Hast du Probleme in der Schule? Wirst du dort gemobbt und verprügelt? Oder gibt’s Probleme mit deinen Pflegeeltern?“, überschüttet Tayo Kio mit Fragen. „Ja, okay. Das war in der Schule. Ein Mitschüler hat mich geschlagen“, gibt Kio endlich zu. „Hast du mit deinen Lehrern oder dem Direktor gesprochen?“, fragt Levin. „Nein“, antwortet Kio. „Levin hat Recht! Du solltest mit der Schulleitung sprechen!“, rät Tayo. „Das bringt doch nichts“, meint Kio. „Doch, tut es“, sagt Levin prompt. „Ok, mach ich“, nimmt Kio endlich den Rat der beiden Jungen an. „Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich nach Hause“, sagt Kio und geht. Tayo lässt ihn aber nicht einfach so gehen und läuft neben ihm her. „Nach dem heftigen Streit…“, meint Tayo. Er hat ein ungutes Gefühl, aber er kennt Kios Pflegeeltern ja auch nicht. „Worum ging es in dem Streit überhaupt? Das hat ja die halbe Nachbarschaft gehört“, fragt Levin. „Kleinigkeit, alles gut. Das war vor einer halben Stunde. Ich war jetzt bisschen draußen und damit ist die Sache auch vergessen“, meint Kio. „Bist du dir sicher?“, fragt Levin nach, aber Kio bejaht und will einfach nach Hause. Mittlerweile sind sie fast an Kios Haus angekommen. „Hast du dein Handy dabei?“, fragt Tayo. Er will ihm seine Nummer geben. Kio schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Meine Nummer ist viel zu kompliziert, die kann nicht einmal ich mir merken“, denkt Tayo laut. Demzufolge könnte Kio sich die Nummer eh nicht fehlerfrei merken. Levin tastet seine Hosentaschen ab. „Hier!“, sagt er und gibt Tayo einen Kugelschreiber. Wie praktisch, dass Levin manchmal ganz schön verpeilt ist. Als heute Schulschluss war, packte er sein Federmäppchen in seine Büchertasche und machte diese zu. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass sein Stift noch auf dem Tisch lag. Da er zu faul war, nochmal sein Federmäppchen rauszuholen, steckte er den Kugelschreiber kurzerhand in die Hosentasche. Eine gute Entscheidung wie sich jetzt zeigt. Tayo nimmt den Stift und schreibt Kio seine Handynummer auf die Handfläche. „Schreib mir auf WhatsApp. Und du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen! Egal wann!“, sagt Tayo. „Danke. Tschüss“, sagt Kio zum Abschied und verschwindet im Haus. Die drei Pfefferkörner gehen zu ihren Fahrrädern und warten noch einige Minuten, ob sich vielleicht etwas tut oder wieder Streit zu hören ist. Da es aber ruhig bleibt, fahren sie zurück ins HQ. „Ihr habt ganz schön lange gebraucht. Habt ihr was rausgefunden?“, werden Levin, Tayo und Femi von Nele begrüßt. „Ja, wir haben seine Adresse herausgefunden und waren dann noch bei ihm“, erklärt Levin. „Er war immer noch total komisch. Aber zumindest wissen wir jetzt warum: Er wird in der Schule gemobbt und verprügelt“, erzählt Tayo. „Oh mein Gott. Das erklärt vielleicht wieso er sich so komisch verhält. Er traut niemandem und hat das Gefühl immer alleine zu sein“, mutmaßt Nele. „Ich glaube aber, dass ich so langsam sein Vertrauen gewinnen konnte. Immerhin hat er uns dann ja die Wahrheit gesagt.“, meint Tayo, „Ich hab ihm außerdem meine Nummer gegeben. Er soll mir schreiben und er kann mich jederzeit anrufen.“ „Das klingt doch super. Ich war übrigens auch fleißig“, erzählt Nele. „Ja, ich seh’ schon. Sieht gut aus!“, lobt Levin seine Schwester, die das HQ weiter für die Übernachtungsparty hergerichtet hat. Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlt, sind die Matratzen. „Braucht ihr uns dann noch? Es ist schon spät, wir müssen nach Hause“, fragt Tayo, ob Femi und er gehen können. „Den Rest kriegen wir schon alleine hin“, meint Levin und verabschiedet sich von den beiden. Am nächsten Tag - Samstag Es ist kurz nach 14 Uhr, als Tayo und Femi das HQ betreten. „Was macht ihr denn schon hier?“, fragt Nele überrascht, denn eigentlich wollten sie sich erst um 16 Uhr treffen. „Ja, wir dachten, wir kommen früher vorbei, falls ihr noch Hilfe braucht“, antwortet Tayo. Levin betritt hinter ihnen das HQ. „Hey“, sagt Levin, „hat Kio dir schon geschrieben?“ „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich hab total schlecht geschlafen und sogar von ihm geträumt. Ich hab ein komisches Gefühl“, erzählt Tayo. „Ach, der meldet sich schon. Es ist Samstag. Vielleicht ist er ja einfach unterwegs“, mutmaßt Levin und versucht Tayo zu beruhigen. „Vermutlich hast du recht“, meint Tayo und wenige Minuten später kommt auch schon Kira, obwohl sie sich eigentlich erst in zwei Stunden treffen wollten. Also legen die Pfefferkörner einfach schon früher als geplant los. Es ist ja bereits alles vorbereitet. Leckere Snacks und Getränke, stimmungsvolle Beleuchtung, eine kuschelige Kissenecke, weiche Matratzen, spannende Filme, ein Fernseher und eine Wii (Spielekonsole). Levin schaltet den Fernseher und die Wii ein. Zu Beginn wird erstmal ein bisschen Wii Sports gespielt. Zuerst steht Tennis an. Levin spielt zuerst gegen seine Schwester Nele und verliert ganz knapp. „Du hast nur Glück gehabt“, lacht Levin und übergibt die Wii-Fernbedienung an Femi, der nun gegen seinen Bruder Tayo spielen muss. Nele will an Tayo übergeben. „Hier“, sagt sie, als Tayo die Fernbedienung nicht gleich nimmt. „Ah, ja“, sagt Tayo wie aus den Träumen gerissen und nimmt sie entgegen. Das zweite Match: Femi gegen Tayo. Femi hat Aufschlag. Er drückt auf eine Taste der Fernbedienung, damit sein Spielcharakter den Ball hochwirft, holt mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand nach hinten aus und schlägt nun in die Luft nach vorne, um im Spiel den Schlag auszuführen hoffe, jeder von euch kennt Wii Sports Und Femis Aufschlag punktet sogleich, weil Tayo nicht rechtzeitig mit der Fernbedienung ausholt, um den Ball zurückzuschlagen. Somit geht Femi in Führung. Auch im weiteren Spielverlauf liefert Tayo nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung ab und somit ist es kein Wunder, dass Femi klar gewinnt. Kaum hat Femi gewonnen, zieht Tayo auch schon sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, schaut drauf und steckt es genervt wieder weg. Immer noch keine Nachricht von Kio. „Tayo, wir müssen gegeneinander spielen“, sagt Levin. Tayo hat mal wieder nicht aufgepasst und war gerade dabei sich hinzusetzen. Aber jetzt muss er gegen Levin ran und auch in diesem Match ist er chancenlos. Tayo ist irgendwie nicht bei der Sache. Er muss die ganze Zeit an Kio denken. Nachdem Kio ihm, eine halbe Stunde später, immer noch nicht geschrieben hat, reißt Tayos Geduldsfaden. „Mir reicht’s! Ich fahr jetzt zu ihm!“, sagt er, zieht seine Jacke an und verlässt das HQ. „Ihr bleibt hier“, sagt Levin und geht hinterher. Tayo ist gerade dabei sein Fahrrad aufzuschließen, als Levin aus dem Haus kommt. „Kommst du mit?“, fragt Tayo etwas überrascht. Er wollte den anderen eigentlich nicht die Feier kaputtmachen und deswegen alleine fahren. „Klar, dafür sind Freunde doch da“, antwortet Levin und öffnet sein Fahrradschloss. „Danke“, sagt Tayo und wartet bis Levin aufgestiegen ist. Und dann fahren die beiden los. Minuten später kommen Tayo und Levin an dem Haus, in dem Kio mit seinen Pflegeeltern wohnt, an. Tayo klingelt, doch niemand macht auf. Er versucht es ein zweites Mal, diesmal drückt er die Taste etwas länger. Aber auch jetzt öffnet niemand die Tür. „Die sind nicht da. Es ist Samstag. Die werden unterwegs sein“, meint Levin. „Vielleicht ist er ja wie gestern bei der Eiche an dem Schotterweg“, überlegt Tayo laut. „Ja, ok. Lass uns da auch noch langfahren“, gibt Levin nach, obwohl er lieber wieder zurück zu den anderen möchte. Sie wollten doch jetzt Flaschendrehen spielen. Die beiden schwingen sich wieder auf ihre Fahrräder und fahren den Schotterweg entlang, doch weder an der großen Eiche, noch am Rest des Weges können sie Kio finden. „Gib’s zu! Du willst dich doch nur vorm Flaschendrehen drücken!“, stichelt Levin ein bisschen. Tayo reagiert aber nicht auf die Provokation und sagt stattdessen: „Okay, vielleicht hast du recht gehabt und er ist tatsächlich nicht da. Lass uns zurückfahren.“ „Sag ich doch…“, meint Levin und so drehen die beiden um und fahren zurück ins HQ. „Da seid ihr ja endlich“, sagt Nele, als Levin und Tayo das HQ betreten. Die beiden erzählen, dass Kio nicht zu Hause war und sie ihn daher nicht angetroffen haben. Und mit dieser Nachricht kann die Party fortgesetzt werden. Kira dreht die Musik auf und die bunten Lichter sorgen für das passende Ambiente. „Alles wieder okay?“, fragt Nele vorsichtig bei Tayo nach. „Ja. Ich hab mich geirrt“, antwortet Tayo. „Dann können wir ja jetzt endlich Spaß haben“, sagt Nele und beginnt zu tanzen. Gerade überlegt Tayo, ob er auch tanzen soll, da ergreift Kira das Wort. Sie hält eine leere Limo-Flasche in der Hand und ruft: „Die erste Flasche ist leer. Ihr wisst was das bedeutet! Flaschendrehen!“ Die Musik wird leiser gedreht und die fünf Pfefferkörner setzen sich in einem Kreis auf den Boden des HQs. Sie haben Spaß und selbst Tayo ist, spätestens seit der Pflicht-Aufgabe “Küss Nele“, bei der Sache. Es ist 23 Uhr und die Party ist in vollem Gange. Die Pfefferkörner sitzen zusammengekuschelt in der Kissenecke und schauen den Film “Das fliegende Klassenzimmer“. Gerade findet die große Schneeballschlacht statt und die “Externen“ werden in die Flucht geschlagen, als plötzlich Tayos Handy klingelt. Tayo zögert. Die Rufnummer ist unterdrückt. Doch dann steht er auf, geht ein paar Meter weg, um die anderen nicht beim Filmgucken zu stören, und nimmt den Anruf entgegen. „Hallo?“, fragt er vorsichtig. „TAYO! ICH BRAUCH DEINE HILFE!“, ruft eine verängstigte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „KIO!“, antwortet Tayo überrascht. Mit einem Anruf um diese Uhrzeit hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet. Allerdings hatte er ihm ja auch angeboten, ihn jederzeit anzurufen – Egal wann! Die anderen haben natürlich mitbekommen, wen Tayo da gerade am Telefon hat und den Film pausiert. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe“, wiederholt Kio nochmal. Tayo ist sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubt, dass Kio weint. „Wo bist du?“, fragt Tayo aufgebracht. Kio nennt ihm seinen Standort. „Okay, wir kommen!“, sagt er entschlossen. „Danke“, flüstert Kio durch das Telefon und legt auf. Levin ist bereits aufgestanden und hat seine Jacke angezogen. Kira hält ihre Jacke bereits in der Hand und auch Nele ist bereit. „Levin! Komm!“, sagt Tayo entschlossen. „Wir kommen mit!“, sagen Kira und Nele sofort. Kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass die beiden Jungs alle durch die Stadt ziehen. „Einer muss bei Femi bleiben“, meint Tayo aber. Seinen kleinen Bruder kann er unmöglich bei der Dunkelheit mitnehmen, zumal er ja gar nicht weiß, welche Situation ihn erwartet, wenn er bei Kios Standort ankommt. „Ok, Femi und ich bleiben hier. Kira geht mit euch“, koordiniert Nele. „Ok, dann los. Wir melden uns!“, sagt Levin noch und verlässt mit seiner Freundin und seinem besten Freund das HQ. Die drei schwingen sich auf ihre Fahrräder und fahren in die kalte, dunkle Nacht hinein. Es ist schon nach 23 Uhr und die Straßen sind wie ausgestorben. Die drei Pfefferkörner treten so kräftig in die Pedale wie sie können, damit sie so schnell wie möglich bei Kio sind. Der Weg ist zwar weit, aber dadurch, dass kaum Verkehr ist, sind sie relativ schnell da. „Hier irgendwo müsste er sein“, ruft Tayo den anderen zu, als sie am Treffpunkt, den Kio genannt hat, ankommen. Der Ort, an dem sie sich treffen wollen, ist so leer wie kurz vor einer Zombie Apokalypse. „Sind wir hier mitten im Nirgendwo?“, fragt Levin. Nichts an diesem Ort erinnert an Zivilisation. Ein geteerter Weg, der anscheinend ins Nichts führt und ein paar Bäume. Tayo entdeckt eine unscheinbare Unterführung. Oben drüber fährt vermutlich eine der vielen S- oder U-Bahnen. Tayo geht auf die Unterführung zu und sieht dort einen auf dem Boden zusammenkauernden Jungen sitzen – es ist Kio. Langsam geht Tayo auf Kio zu. Levin und Kira bleiben am Beginn der Unterführung stehen. Kio hat seine Knie an sich herangezogen und sein Gesicht in seinem Schoß vergraben. Er hat Tayo noch nicht bemerkt und erst als Tayo sich vor ihm hinkniet, sieht er auf. Mit Tränen in den Augen und blutender Lippe und Nase sieht er ihn an und sagt nichts. Für Tayo ist es aber klar: Kio wurde zusammengeschlagen! „Wer war das?“, fragt Tayo vorsichtig, doch Kio antwortet nicht. „Kio... rede mit mir“, sagt Tayo. Es bringt ihm nichts ihn herzuholen und dann doch zu schweigen. Tayo merkt aber, dass Kio mit sich ringt. Er will es sagen, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Immer wieder geht sein Mund kurz minimal auf, doch schließt sich dann auch wieder, ohne, dass ein Wort herauskommt. Tayo ändert seine Strategie und beschließt Kio zurück in gewohntes Umfeld zu bringen. „Komm, wir bringen dich erstmal nach Hause“, sagt er und will ihm hochhelfen, doch Kio bleibt sitzen und schüttelt vehement den Kopf. „Nein, nicht nach Hause“, fleht er mit weinerlicher Stimme und sieht Tayo mit Tränen in den Augen an. Und in diesem Moment kapiert Tayo, dass Kio gelogen hat. Die blauen Flecken stammen nicht aus der Schule, ebenso wenig wie die blutige Lippe und die blutige Nase. Die Verletzungen stammen von Zuhause! Tayo lässt sich neben Kio nieder und lehnt sich, wie er auch, an die Wand der Unterführung. „Deine Pflegeeltern schlagen dich, hab ich recht? Deswegen willst du nicht nach Hause…“, sagt Tayo mit ruhiger Stimme. Kio nickt. „Oh Mann! Kio! Du hättest mir gleich die Wahrheit sagen müssen“, sagt Tayo diesmal etwas vorwurfvoller, aber dennoch verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß“, antwortet Kio leise. Er weiß, er hätte gleich mit der Sprache rausrücken müssen. „Wieso hast du mir nicht geschrieben? Ich hätte dir doch gleich geholfen“, fragt Tayo nach. „Hab kein Handy“, antwortet Kio wahrheitsgemäß. „Wie hast du mich dann angerufen?“, fragt Tayo verwirrt nach. „Telefonzelle. Da drüben“, antwortet Kio, „deine Nummer hatte ich glücklicherweise noch auf der Hand stehen.“ „Und ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich war heute sogar bei dir und hab geklingelt, aber es war niemand da“, erzählt Tayo. „Ich weiß“, antwortet Kio, „ich hab dich klingeln hören.“ „Wieso hast du dann nicht aufgemacht?“, fragt Tayo nach. „Ich darf nur eine halbe Stunde am Tag raus. Und nachdem ihr mich gestern Nachmittag aufgehalten habt, bin ich zu spät wieder ins Haus rein. Zur Strafe wurde ich dann im Keller eingesperrt. Sie nennen den Raum “die Nachdenk-Kammer“. Deswegen konnte ich auch nicht aufmachen, als du geklingelt hast“, sagt Kio und erzählt somit ENDLICH die GANZE WAHRHEIT! „Du warst über Nacht und heute den kompletten Tag eingesperrt??!“, fragt Tayo erschrocken nach. Kio nickt wieder nur. Tayo kann es nicht fassen: „Mann, Kio! Wieso lässt du so was überhaupt mit dir machen?!“ „Ich dachte, wenn ich mich immer brav an die Regeln halte, passiert auch nichts. Ich wollte nicht zurück ins Heim. Ich dachte, ich halte es schon aus. Aber als du dann gestern mit Femi und deinem Kumpel aufgetaucht bist, habt ihr mir irgendwie die Augen geöffnet! Und als ich dann heute Abend endlich wieder aus dem Keller gelassen wurde, habe ich gesagt, dass ich das nicht mehr mit mir machen lasse!!! Ich habe gedroht zur Polizei zu gehen, wenn das nicht aufhört. Moment Stille Und dann haben sie mich zusammengeschlagen (Kio bricht wieder in Tränen aus). Ich bin dann einfach weggerannt. Einfach irgendwo lang. Bis ich dann irgendwann hier die Telefonzelle entdeckt habe…“, erzählt Kio schluchzend. „Oh Mann, Kio!“, sagt Tayo geschockt über die Erlebnisse seines Freundes. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt habe“, flüstert Kio. „Schon gut“, beschwichtigt Tayo ihn, „du kommst erstmal mit zu uns!“ Er hilft ihm hoch und erst jetzt sieht Kio, dass Tayo nicht alleine gekommen ist. „Levin kennst du ja schon und das ist Kira“, stellt Tayo seine Freunde vor, als sie die Unterführung verlassen und wieder unter freiem Himmel stehen. „Wir nehmen ihn über Nacht erstmal mit ins HQ“, teilt Tayo den anderen mit. „Ok, ich ruf Nele an“, sagt Levin sofort und wählt die Nummer seiner Schwester. Langsam laufen sie zurück in Richtung HQ. Die drei Pfefferkörner schieben ihre Fahrräder durch die Nacht und Kio läuft zwischen ihnen und erzählt. Plötzlich kommt alles aus ihm raus. Levin bekommt nicht viel von der Erzählung mit, denn er telefoniert mit seiner aufgeregten Schwester. Sie hatte sich natürlich auch Sorgen gemacht. „… Wir bringen ihn ins HQ. Kannst du dann vielleicht Kakao für ihn machen? Und eine Schlafmöglichkeit braucht er!“, teilt Levin Nele mit. Nele erklärt sich bereit, sich um alles zu kümmern. Die Hälfte der Strecke haben sie fast geschafft, als es leicht anfängt zu nieseln. Die drei Pfefferkörner haben ja wenigstens alle eine Jacke an – wenn auch ohne Kapuze – aber Kio trägt immer noch das Langarmshirt von gestern. Tayo zieht seine Jacke aus und gibt sie Kio. Wer weiß, wie lange er schon in dieser Kälte da saß. Doch der Regen wird immer stärker und plötzlich beginnt es wie aus Eimern zu schütten! Platzregen! „Los, spring auf!“, ruft Tayo Kio zu. Kio setzt sich auf Tayos Gepäckträger und die Pfefferkörner fahren los. Der Wind bläst ihnen ins Gesicht und die Regentropfen prasseln auf sie ein. Aber auch die Jacken sind gegen diesen Starkregen nutzlos. Tayo, Kira und Levin treten so kräftig wie möglich in die Pedale wie sie können, damit sie schnell ins Trockene kommen. Völlig durchnässt kommen sie am HQ an. „Schnell! Hier rein!“, ruft Tayo Kio zu und rennt mit ihm ins Haus. Levin und Kira folgen ihnen. Klitschnass betreten die vier das HQ. Femi kommt auf Tayo zu gerannt, doch von Nele fehlt jede Spur. „Nele!“, ruft Levin. Durch die Übernachtungsparty ist das HQ ziemlich unübersichtlich, weswegen es durchaus sein kann, dass Nele irgendwo im HQ ist und sie nur noch nicht bemerkt hat. Aber Nele ist nicht da. „Wo ist sie?“, fragt Tayo seinen kleinen Bruder Femi. Doch genau in diesem Moment kommt Nele ins HQ. „Tut mir leid, Bruderherz, aber ich hab es mir mal erlaubt, an deinen Schrank zu gehen“, sagt sie und hält Wechselklamotten für Tayo, Levin und Kio in den Armen. Auch für Kira hat sie sich leise in die Wohnung geschlichen, ohne ihre Eltern zu wecken, um aus ihrem eigenen Schrank trockene Kleidung für Kira zu holen. Sie hat den starken Regen laut prasseln hören und dann gleich daran gedacht, den anderen Wechselklamotten bereitzulegen. Die drei Jungs ziehen sich schnell im HQ um und entledigen sich ihrer nassen Sachen, während Kira vor der Tür zum HQ ihre Anziehsachen wechselt. Nele macht derweil allen eine Tasse heißen Kakao. Femi schläft dann auch schon bald ein, aber die anderen bleiben noch bis tief in die Nacht wach und hören Kio zu, wie er die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Von dem Bootsunglück, über seine Zeit im Heim, über das erste Kennenlernen seiner Pflegefamilie und wie schön alles auf den ersten Blick schien. Über die ersten Schläge, über die „Nachdenk-Kammer“, über die Begegnung vor dem Supermarkt und wieso er so komisch war. Einfach alles. Die Sonne ist bereits am Aufgehen, als die Jungen und Mädchen einschlafen. Es ist ein relativ kurzer, aber dennoch erholsamer Schlaf. Besonders für Kio. Die vier Jungen und die zwei Mädchen frühstücken gemeinsam im HQ und dann machen sich alle auf den Weg zur Polizeiwache, denn Kio wird seine Pflegeeltern anzeigen. Auf der Polizeiwache angekommen, erzählen die Pfefferkörner die Geschichte der letzten Tage und Kio wird ebenfalls befragt und zudem werden die Verletzungen von einem Arzt dokumentiert. Dank den Aussagen von Kio und den Pfefferkörnern, sowie den eindeutigen Spuren der Misshandlung an Kios Körper, bekommen die Polizeibeamten von der Staatsanwaltschaft einen Haftbefehl und können somit die Pflegeltern von Kio festnehmen. Kio hingegen muss wieder ins Heim. Aber die Pfefferkörner besuchen ihn regelmäßig und schon nach drei Wochen hat Kio eine neue Familie gefunden. Eine sehr liebenswürdige Pflegefamilie, in der Kio endlich wieder ein unbeschwertes Leben führen kann. '''ENDE